Bathroom Tour
by Lyle180
Summary: Martha invites guests and gives them a tour.


Title: Bathroom Tour

Author: Lyle180 for j 27

Martha Kent left her husband's side with tears of joy. He's fine she thought to herself as she wiped away stray tears. Just as she was about to leave, Clark asked her to take Pete home. "But how will you get home?" Clark chuckled.

"Come on mom super speed remember?" he said while smiling at his mother's silly question.

"With your dad still recovering, I don't think so, you can borrow my keys and I'll take Pete's keys." With that she walked out after giving a final kiss on the cheek to both of the men in her life. Once she got to Pete's room he was grabbing his jacket and ready to walk out the door. "Pete what are you doing they just let you off of bed rest an hour ago," she said with motherly instincts taking over as she walked to his side.

"I'm fine Misses K plus I hate hospitals," he said as he walked around the worried woman.

"Okay, if you're sure, but Clark asked me to drive you home and I have your keys so I'm not taking no for an answer." She waved the keys around to show that she had them. And Pete made disgruntled noise. With that Martha patted him on the back and gave him a warm smile. But with a quick movement Pete snatched the keys out of her hand.

"At least let me drive you home…"he waited in silence for answer. She shook her head because he obviously wasn't going to back down.

"Fine but if you driving you'll have to stay over in case you get too tired while driving." It was Pete's turn to shake his head. 'Of course she still worried about me even though her husband is about to get out too. The Kent family is too much!' he thought to himself while smiling. They left his room and headed toward the entrance.

"Oh Whitney Lana has already gone why are you still-" Pete coughed and Whitney looked in his direction, then back at his shoes. "Oh… right well you should be heading home now it's getting late-"

"With all do respect Mrs. Kent I whether stay with my dad if that's okay."

"Nonsense, you can come over too you shouldn't be in the hospital by yourself. I'll bring you back to pick up your truck tomorrow so don't worry about it."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent" He smiled for the first time since they started the conversation. The car ride over to the farm was quiet but had a calming air that made the quiet peaceful rather than uncomfortable.

"I hope you boys don't mind leftovers, Pete you'll have to just heat it up for the both of you." With that she went upstairs. Pete stuck his head in the fridge so what do want man casserole or chicken?" Pete looked when he received silence as answer to his question and caught Whitney looking after where Mrs. Kent just left.

"Hey… hello.. Earth Whitney which do you want?" Whitney turned around and snapped out of his daze.

"I think I rather have a piece of that apple pie." He smiled but it faltered when he saw Pete's frown.

"Look I know you're not a fan of Clark- and that's fine but just know that I'm his best friend and that's his mom that you're talking about right now in front of me, not to mention you have Lana!"

"Alright alright be easy I wasn't going to do anything… you know unless.." Whitney raised an eyebrow and walked around the kitchen counter to where Pete stood. "What's wrong with having a little taste I mean she offered-"

"She offered us leftovers."

"Yeah, but listen can't you hear that she's showering-"

"And your point is.." Whitney rolled his eyes hating being interrupted twice.

"You can hear that she's showering because she left the door open." He put his hand on Pete's shoulder "If she left the door open it's an invitation to follow her."

"And if you're wrong?" Pete said scowling at the distasteful blonde in his line of sight.

"I'm never wrong about this type of thing." He turned around expecting Pete to follow which he didn't. "Hurry or I'll have her all to myself." With that he dashed up the stairs following the sound of the running water. 'Clark, please forgive me.' Pete thought to himself. Whitney was right she had the door open, two doors in fact, one to her bedroom and one to her bathroom. They crept in as quietly as they could into the bedroom.

"Boys I know you're there, but I can't seem to figure out why." Whitney smirked.

"I'm afraid we all know the answer to that, with you leaving the door open for us and all."

"Alright, then why don't you come into the bathroom if we already know the answer to my question." Pete looked at Whitney, who in turn smirked at him and mouthed 'I told you so.' When they walked into the bathroom Miss K had nothing on and her long red hair covered her breast. She stepped into the shower and let the water cascade over her as the boys watched. It didn't take much time for the two follow after her after they took their clothes off. Pete stood in front of her lightly nipping and suckling at her breast as Whitney stood behind her rubbing his manhood on her behind as she slowly grinded against him. Moans filled the bathroom as their love making progressed from light petting to full on kisses. Whitney looked over Martha's shoulder to see Pete on his knees licking around her belly button and inching towards her privates. He pulled her back so she could face him and kissed her harshly while he felt her plump ass and pinched it.

"Is that good Martha… Martha…Mom?" Martha looked around, she thought she heard Clark and Jonathan, but Pete and Whitney still surrounded her closing her eyes she fell back into the motions. "Honey; are you alright?" She opened her eyes and Jonathan and Clark were giving her worried looks. She looked around and blushed fanning herself.

"I'm just fine Honey. Why are you two looking at me like that?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"When Clark and I woke up we found you wriggling in the chair while moaning about apple pie." He chuckled nervously and Clark nodded in agreement. "What's going on in that head of yours little lady?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Well you know the hospital food around her is so bad I was just dreaming about my famous apple pie with some whip cream and chocolate ice-cream on the side." They all laughed though Martha laughed for a different reason.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed it j 27!

If there are mistakes sorry.


End file.
